


First Officer

by syredronning



Series: Things that didn't happen in Star Trek Into Darkness [1]
Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk serves as Pike's first officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Officer

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, not beta'ed.

First Officer Kirk follows the rules more than _Captain_ Kirk ever did. It's possibly mostly to do with the fact that his job isn't just ensuring the survival of ship and crew, but also protecting the life of his captain. And Pike, it turns out, does have enough leaping potential of his own to turn peaceful adventures into creative chaos.

Or just plain self-suicidal missions.

It's after the fourth of that kind, when they're wedged into a corner with just one phaser between them, the enemy close by, the error margin tiny and survival unlikely, dried blood on Pike's chin from a fist having landed in his face, that Kirk loses it.

"I can't fucking believe you do this to me. You're trying to kill yourself or what?" he snarls at his superior officer, and then does the unthinkable - drags one hand around Pike's head and pulls the man into a crushing kiss.

For the fraction of a second, when Pike doesn't reciprocate, he wonders whether he'd just fucked up one of the most important friendships of his whole life.

Then Pike's lips pressing back are all the answer he needs, and despite the danger, they suddenly, frantically cling to each other. 

They only break apart when voices draw closer. 

Pike licks his lips - then tight control settles on his features. "We'll have words later. For now, let's get moving."

 

 _Later_ , it turns out, means Kirk getting called to the captain's office, the official one next to the bridge.

He instantly knows that this won't go as he'd like to have it, with the two of them clawing their clothes off each other and finally living out all the sexual attraction that has smoldered between them since their first meeting.

"Mr. Kirk," Pike starts, standing well apart from him on the other side of the room, the one large window framing his half-profile. His eyes are more on the wall than on Kirk. "While I appreciate your feelings... and might even reciprocate them, to an extend, this cannot go any further as long as you are serving in my chain of command."

Biting his lip to keep any of the things that spring to his mind right now firmly unsaid, Kirk only nods sharply. "Understood, sir."

His self-control is rewarded by Pike's relieved expression. The man turns to walk behind his large desk, facing Kirk directly. "You could still have another ship in two years, you know, if you prove yourself."

"Two years, sir. I understand." Two years until they have a chance at this... whatever it might be.

"Dismissed," Pike says, and Kirk turns and leaves, knowing that to fight over this would yield nothing.

 

It takes two and a half years for getting a ship of his own again, and Kirk's inauguration as Captain of the "Endeavor" is devoid of Pike's attendance, as the Enterprise goes on a two year mission.

It takes almost five years before they meet again. It's spring on Earth, and the sky is as blue as Kirk's eyes, and he knows that as he does his best to stare at Pike all over the expanse of the ceremony they're attending out in the open. Pike looks back squarely, only a tiny smile looming at the edge of his mouth.

In the evening, Kirk sits at the bar in the officer's mess and battles with himself whether he should make the first step, whether it would be even wise to do it at all, when Pike sits down next to him. He's walking without a cane by now, only a slight limp left.

"Good evening, Captain Kirk," he says, and signals the barkeep for a drink.

"Good evening, Captain Pike," Kirk replies. 

"I seem to remember that we never really finished a particular discussion we had in the past."

Kirk looks at Pike from the side. "It's been a long time ago, sir. Maybe we should consider the case closed."

Pike's face doesn't reveal anything.

"On the other hand, though, I always liked to discuss with you the... moral implications of being an officer. Even if I ended on the losing side."

"The learning side, it was. There are rules, and for good reasons," Pike says, and nods towards Kirk's captain's insignia. "Today, you still might break the rules, but at least you take the implications serious before doing so."

"If I were to invite you to my room and tear your clothes off, would that include any rule-breaking?"

Pike's lips tilt into a smile. "None that I know of. As long as there'll be a proper replacement for them in the morning."

"Then by all means, let me not break any rules with you tonight," Kirk smirks and gets up, offering his hand.


End file.
